


social climb.

by 333PUP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dumbification, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Riding, Size Difference, Smut, bottom jeongin, dom hyunjin, jeongin is older, sub jeongin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333PUP/pseuds/333PUP
Summary: his cries, they can be heard from far and wide.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	social climb.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all ok so this is a teacher x student writing with jeongin as the teacher. hyunjin will be 8teen while jeongin is around 25 ! pls do not read if comfy with any of the tags or jeongin smut !! <33 also sorry for my yucky writing n for any typos :D

yang jeongin has always wanted to be a teacher, and so he became one. he teaches math to seniors and always tried his best to help the students out and to not overwork them with homework. they're seniors! what senior would even want to do loads of homework? he always keeps a nice smile on his face and dresses in the cutest clothes which makes him seem like a student actually. he only got his braces off a couple months ago and he only looks a little older from before. although he's not that old for a teacher, being twenty four years old. 

he had once helped a student that goes by the name, hyunjin, escape some bullies that were bothering him. he didn't think bullying was okay in any way so of course he had to step in. after that, hyunjin began to be more open with his favorite teacher. jeongin didn't mind, hyunjin being a nice kid all the time. he's noticed a change in school, how hyunjin became the school's prince charming in just a matter of a week and jeongin doesn't really know how since hyunjin was still the same in his eyes and there was nothing wrong on how he saw him.

hyunjin had just turned 18 when the bullying accident happened, that was one of the first things he learned about hyunjin. after that, hyunjin would come to his classroom after school and help jeongin grade papers, organize things, and clean up. once they got more comfortable, hyunjin would tease the teacher on how he's already taller than him and all jeongin would do in return was pout and say he's still older than hyunjin.

one day after school, hyunjin didn't come around the same time he normally did. it was already nearly empty in the school except for jeongin himself. he heard a light knock on the door and hyunjin walked in, a nervous smile on his lips. "hi hyunjin, nice to see you again" jeongin said, smiling up at him before looking back down at the papers. "hey mr. yang, uh, i wanted to ask something" he said in a soft tone. "oh sure! what is it hyunjin?" he replied, putting his pen down and standing up, giving hyunjin his full attention. he kept getting close to jeongin until he was standing right in front of him. he grabbed the boys face with both of his hands, "i want to fuck you, so bad" hyunjin let out, eyes staring down at jeongin, dark and unreadable. jeongin didn't say anything, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink. he looked behind hyunjin and realized he locked the door after coming in. before jeongin got to say anything, hyunjin kissed him hard. jeongin made a small noise of surprise at the sudden action, but didn't kiss back. hyunjin soon started getting impatient with jeongin not doing anything back and bit the boys bottom lip which caused a noise out of him. jeongin slowly began to kiss back. boy, did he feel guilty. he knew this wasn't right but fuck, hyunjin's lips are so soft. 

hyunjin removed his hands from the shorter boy's face and brought them down to his little waist. it drove hyunjin crazy how small he is. jeongin pulled back, "n-no wait, this is so so wrong i cant be doing this with a student-oh!" jeongin cut himself off with a small moan when he felt hyunjin start to kiss his neck, biting and sucking marks in places he knows are noticeable. jeongin's hands came up to hyunjins hair, pulling it slightly when hyunjin began sucking on a particular sensitive spot. he couldn't believe what he was doing but he didn't want to stop, it felt too good.

hyunjin grabbed the older boy carelessly and pinned him down the big desk with a small whine leaving jeongin's lips. hyunjin almost growled at the sight, the boy in front of him all submissive and obedient. he pulled jeongin's pants down and wasn't expecting the view in front of him. he'd never thought he'd wear panties to school, yet here he was looking at them. "such a little slut wearing these little pretty things on a work day. fuck, i just wanna destroy you angel" hyunjin says, this time letting out a groan. he knows jeongin is affected because he sees the other squirm lightly, sees his thigh shake a little. "what? you like being called a slut? oh baby, we've barely started and i'm already figuring out things i can use against you"

he pulls the small fabric down as well and sighs at the new sight. he grabbed one cheek harshly then slapped it. jeongin choked on a pretty moan and all hyunjin did was laugh, "not just a regular slut, huh? a little pain slut for me. your choice baby, it's either hyung or sir." he told the boy. he told the boy to turn over on his back which he quickly did so. his cheeks were burning when they made eye contact. hyunjin smiled down at him and got closer. he tapped three fingers on jeongin's mouth, "suck". 

jeongin let the fingers push their way inside his mouth, covering them in saliva as some of it seeped out and got on his chin. his eyes were barely open and hyunjin loved seeing him like this. he pulled the fingers out which he swore jeongin whined lightly about. he leaned down and kissed jeongin, the older boy wrapped his arms around hyunjin's neck and whimpered lightly into the kiss. as the two were kissing, jeongin felt the others finger near his whole and almost yelped if he wasn't already being kissed. he felt it slowly push in which stung a bit but hyunjin was kissing him so good, he barely noticed.

one finger soon became two and jeongin was letting out little moans. hyunjin stopped kissing the boy but kept close to examine his face. he looked so adorable, eyebrows furrowed slightly at the feeling, hands trying to reach anything that could stable himself. it wasn't until hyunjin was three fingers in that jeongin let out a louder moan. he arched his back off of the desk and couldn't contain it any longer.

jeongin began to move his hips down to meet the boys fingers, caring less if anyone could hear him moan at the feeling. "look at you. look at you grinding down on my fingers like a dumb little baby. " hyunjin comments. jeongin lets out a pathetic cry as his hips stutter, "feels, feels g-good!" he moans, his actions not stopping at all. hyunjin began to thrust his fingers in harsher, wanting to give the boy all the pleasure he could. he knew he found his sensitive spot when jeongin stopped moving his hips, taking the fingers with his back arching and his eyes slightly rolled back. 

hyunjin kept hitting his spot and jeongin felt like he was gonna cry, he feels his eyes get watery. "h-hyunjin! please, please, i n-need more" he'd say, feeling too good to be embarrassed. "baby, i already told you what you can call me. you're not getting anything until you ask me correctly" hyunjin states. jeongin whines, "please sir, just please fuck me already i n-need you!" he says. he felt embarrassed now, calling someone younger "sir", especially if its one of your students. 

hyunjin finally pulled his pants down along with his boxers and jeongin's mouth watered at the sight. he was big, something jeongin didn't expect from an 8teen year old. before hyunjin could do anything jeongin spoke up, "c-can i ride you? please sir?" he asked with his big galaxy eyes. those words went straight to his dick, groaning as he sat down on the teachers chair. jeongin climbed on the others lap, positioning the other boy's length as he slowly went down on it. it stung a bit of course, but jeongin loved it. he loved the pain mixed in with the pleasure. 

they moaned in unison when he was fully seated, "fuh-feel so full, so good" jeongin would mumble out. he slowly began to move in circles to get used to the feeling. jeongin began to feel too hot to keep wearing his shirt so he decided to take it off n pulled at the hem of hyunjin's shirt as a signal to take it off. the said boy understood and quickly took off the fabric and later then holding onto jeongin's waist. fuck, that waist. it was so small it made hyunjin realize how small he really was. it made him realize how he can just pin him down and take him which made his eyes darken.

hyunjin began to play with the boys nipples which was his best decision because the boy on top of him lets out the cutest noises when he does so. it made jeongin move faster, bouncing up and down so much that his hair starts to bounce as well if its not already stuck to his forehead. hyunjin thrusted once upwards which made jeongin lose his rhythm quickly, "pathetic, aren't you? so so dumb, can't even do anything when i give you the slightest pleasure. jeongin nods, starting his rhythm again, "yes, y-yes! ’m so so dumb sir, cant d-do anything" he could barely finish his own sentence.

the boy in front of hyunjin looked like a mess. there was drool all over his chin, his cheeks covered in fresh tears, eyes heavy, and marks all over his upper body. all he could do was moan and whimper, it became louder as hyunjin took control and began to thrust harshly upwards. " ’m gonna cum, oh hyung! ’m s-so close!" jeongin moaned out. the fact that jeongin calls him hyung so easily even if jeongin is older, drives hyunjin insane. 

he decided to let the boy cum but only by fucking himself on hyunjin and nothing else. he held the boy close with his hand around his neck, watching the pretty boy with tears on his face cum, eyes rolling back once again. hyunjin could cum at just the sight of that, but he wants to torture jeongin. he wants to fuck him after cumming when he's still sensitive. hyunjin's thrust became fast and hard and jeongin couldn't take it. "s-stop ’m too sensitive!" he'd say, but hyunjin wouldn't answer. it's not like jeongin was really stopping him since he'd meet his thrusts a couple of times. 

jeongin admits that he loves this. he loves being used by hyunjin just so he can cum. he wants the younger to pleasure himself only and not care about jeongin's pleasure. "inside puh-please, cum inside me" he breathed out. "yeah? want me to fill you up pup, isn't that too greedy of you?" hyunjin answers. jeongin shakes his head as he let out small sobs, "i-i'm sorry, ’m sorry". hyunjin knows he broke the boy to his lowest, he's completely fucked him silly. "w-want your cum, m’sorry, want it so bad!" and so hyunjin gave it to him. he brought jeongin down by his waist to be fully seated and fuck, jeongin could feel him the deepest this way. he holds onto his lower stomach lightly, feeling pressure there and feeling as if he's gone insane. hyunjin cums inside him hard, not letting the older boy escape his hands until he was absolutely finished.

once he was done, jeongin completely gave out, resting his head on hyunjins shoulder. he didn't want to rush the teacher into changing and cleaning up so he let him rest for a while until doing so. once they did clean up, hyunjin made sure he was careful around jeongin's entrance since he's still most likely sensitive to touch. they don't speak but it was a comfortable silence and both secretly hope they get to do this again.


End file.
